


Thrillseeker

by Val_Creative



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Canon Era, Early Work, Introspection, M/M, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Even though Yuuri was the typically goofy and passive type, he couldn't overcome that little voice... the want... the need to explore thrill.





	

*

Growing up on Earth, Yuuri had always been the mild-mannered kid in class.

His classmates swore that it had to be a fact of life, or an unwritten rule of the universe.

Probably the most violent explosion he had ever experienced, before stemming into his Maoh personality, came in the form of throwing a righteous fit in the middle of the baseball diamond field — kicking his dark blue helmet into the dirt, ignoring the astonished cries of his heavily sweating teammates and his verbally abusive (now bug-eyed) coach as he announced his resignation in a low, outraged whisper.

In retrospect, Yuuri found it _thrilling_. Facing his anger, letting others know it. But he also knew better, that people's feelings were precious and would eventually get hurt — and that's why Yuuri waited two hours outside the school to apologize profusely to his cautious ex-coach.

He liked everyone to be happy with each other. The world was just better that way.

Even though Yuuri was typically goofy and passive, he couldn't overcome that little voice… _the_ _want…_ the need to explore _thrill._

Now seated hip-to-hip on the coral pink sandstone bench with Small Shimaron's king — Saralegui's elegantly folded hands clenching surprised around the soft satin of his magenta robe as another pair of hands, tanner and warmer, hovered over them — Yuuri found that _thrill_ rising again to greet him like an old dear friend.

He could feel the neckband to his gakuran setting with perspiration, in the inner white collar. He could feel the tendons in the hands beneath his slipping free of his clasp as the blond boy cast him a uncharacteristically shy glance before snatching up the abandoned, lavender parasol to shield them both from guarded view of the Covenant Castle's soldiers, something Yuuri would later thank his lucky stars for.

Soundlessly doing the very same, Yuuri leaned forward to hold up his own red one, bringing it to closer to graze the scalloped flower edges of Sara's, and leaned forward again.

 _Thrill_ colored his lips, astonished, and aching for the other boy starting to smile and folding his glasses in his pale hands.

*

 


End file.
